


Blindmoon

by Akrasiel (NemesisNecrosis)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Messenger Luna, Multi, Slow Burn, Time Travel, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNecrosis/pseuds/Akrasiel
Summary: This is not right, She thinks helplessly, it is not right, nor is it just."You are correct, young one. What would you do to change it?"





	Blindmoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Choco-Butt Messenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710007) by [Interstella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella). 

_This is not right, _She thinks helplessly, standing alone in the vast blue-tinted Astral plane, _it is not right, nor is it just._

At her feet the plane resembles a cracked mirror; through these cracks she can watch the goings on of the mortal world, following the ten-year decline of the light on Eos while the Chosen King slept. She is free to watch as the few remaining enclaves of humans are overrun, their defenders falling one by one. To mourn as the sick fall to the Scourge with no Oracle to heal them. To grieve as they die of starvation, agriculture being nearly impossible for anywhere but the greenhouses of the fortified city of Lestallum, and animals having died in droves in the first year. 

She wishes for what could have been, without Ardyn’s influence over his 100 years of freedom. If only Insomnia had not fallen, and their agricultural technology with them; if only there were Caelums to hold the Wall, a bulwark against the encroaching dark. If only Niflheim’s scientists had not infected so very many, flooding the world with Daemons when the Night fell. 

If only all had not fallen to Noctis alone, his own family, the Oracle’s line, and all the Messengers dead. The blood sacrifice needn’t have been so final. 

A glance to the side reveals the cracks which show the crystal. She can tell, through the gifts of the Astrals, that the time has nearly come for Noctis to awake. Should events go as all of the greater powers in this conflict desire, dawn will come soon, and the Scourge which plagues their star will be destroyed. 

Their people will walk in the light once more. 

(But... does enough remain to rebuild what was lost?)

* * *

Through the mirror, Noctis fades before her eyes, dissolving into motes of light which dissipate into the astral plane. Behind him the spirits of his loyal friends do the same, their bonds to him dragging them into his sacrifice, though she doubts any of them were aware of this. She is struck speechless. Yet another injustice on top of all those there have already been, from the betrayal of the first Chosen King to the death of the second. The mistakes they have made makes it only more clear that the Astrals are not omniscient. Yet, as beings with such great power... she cannot help but feel that they could have done more. 

"None of us asked for this," she breathes, voice wavering despite her best attempts, "Not Ardyn, not Noctis, not his dear ones, not I. We only wished to help. We only obeyed the gods." She takes a shuddering breath, "We trusted you." 

Behind her, the robes of her watcher rustle as he drifts forward. At his size, the sound echoes across the plane, reminiscent of a great gust of wind - appropriate, given his domain. He remains silent, allowing her to voice her thoughts in full. 

After a long moment, she asks, "Will humanity recover?"

He says nothing, but she knows the answer - it will not. There may be 10 000 humans remaining, enough to repopulate, but the ecosystem has been devastated by the Ten Years of Night. What few plants and animals which remain are almost entirely held in Lestallum, in their greenhouses and carefully managed indoor pastures. There is no recovering from this, not in time to stop the mass starvation already threatening. 

"This is not what was meant to happen," She states. "Surely," she adds, turning to put the Astral in her peripheral vision. 

Ramuh bows his head in agreement, and bends down to look her in the eye, "You are correct, young one," he agrees in his thunderous voice, "Had our plans gone as expected after the refusal of the Accursed, Insomnia would have stood as a fortress against the Scourge, the crystal and the King held within, along with his people. The wall would protect and light all the land within the realm of Lucis, and when the time came for the Dawn the Oracle would have anchored the Chosen King to the mortal world, drawing him back once his duty was done." He pauses, gazing in silence upon the throne room visible through the cracked mirror, the throne where the King's body lies impaled pride of place. "We underestimate Ardyn's resolve," he admits, "And the effort he would expend for his revenge, upon us and upon our star."

"You betrayed him," She tells him, incredulous, "Left him locked away, alone, for a thousand years, with only the knowledge that one day, the Chosen King would come to release him from his immortal imprisonment." Left unsaid: of course he would go to great lengths for revenge. 

"He escaped many decades before we had intended. He should not have had the opportunity to sow such chaos in our plans."

"He was meant to escape? In the Night, I suppose?"

"Yes," he agreed, "Ten years to gather the power of the Scourge, and then be struck down by the Chosen King. But our plans did go awry. He escaped, destroyed our messengers, left us without any way to warn the line of Kings. Lucis whittled down to one heir, a kingdom corrupted, our Oracles murdered. his revenge was... Extensive. He has brought down the world along with him. Soon, our people will die, and we will die with them."

Luna turns fully to gaze up at him, her eyes wide, "Why do you tell me this?" She asks, "What good does it do to tell me how you failed?"

He hums, the sound like a rumble of thunder, "Perhaps I hope you might see a way to change this outcome," He states, "That a mortal mind might see what the divine could not.

"For what purpose," She demands, "I cannot change the past!" 

His gaze locks onto hers, "What would you do if you could?" He demands in turn. 

At the intensity of his gaze, her breath catches, and she is silenced for a long moment. Then, hopelessly, she says, "I do not know."

Compelled by his gaze, she continues her thoughts, "What could I have done? Had I deviated from my path at any point, I would have been either killed or simply placed back upon it. I could not reach Noctis to aid him, nor escape my death at Ardyn's hand. As the Oracle, I had no option but to do as fate demanded."

"And if you were not the Oracle?" He asks. 

She is silent for a long moment, and then she nods, "I would do anything," she says, firm. "To prevent this fate... I would give up all I have had, and all I could have had."

He straightens, rising to tower even further above her. "So be it," he declares, and slams his staff down upon the surface of the plane, shattering it and sending her tumbling into the blue abyss. 


End file.
